Boxed: Book One, the Lost
by Neverland8
Summary: Deep in the headquarters of Erudite, five children are genetically engineered to be perfect examples of their factions. But when the children begin to suspect that something is wrong within their factions, they must dive deeper into their own history to save their home. Rated T for future violence, no adult content.
1. Abnegation

Chapter One

Abnegation

It's dark inside.

I can't see anything. I can breathe, but I feel like I'm underwater. I feel my full weight, but I seem to be floating. And I can open my eyes, but I choose not to. I just want to sleep. Or whatever I'm doing.

"Is she awake?" came a small voice. It is a man's. But how do I know that?

"Yes. She is fully awake, but she cannot make her own decisions until we take her out of the tube. For example, she cannot open her eyes or swim up." said another man.

Make my own decisions? I can make my own decisions. I can open my eyes.

So I do.

I can see dark water swimming around me, and two silhouettes behind it. I hear them gasp. They can obviously see me.

"Get her out! Get her out!" says the taller man, who had spoken second.

I am moving up fast. I don't like that. I scream, but all I get is water in my mouth. I can't

breathe anymore. I start to see more darkness than I do water. I am confused. But then again, why should I be confused?

My head bursts out of the water and I breathe clean air. I sigh, and I feel gruff hands pull me out. "Be careful of her." says the taller man. "She may still be weak from the procedure."

_What pro-?_ I begin to wonder, then I forget what I was thinking. In fact, was I ever thinking anything?

They sit me down in a gray chair, and I see the two men. The taller one has graying, brown hair with a thick beard and mustache, with a long-sleeved blue shirt and jeans, and high black boots, as well as stormy green eyes. The shorter man has a black-and-white suit on, and he has short-cut blonde hair and pale blue eyes, and black boots like the other man. I blink a couple of times, and they look at me.

"What is your name?" the tall man asks.

"I do not know." I answer. "What is your name?"

"My name is Brad." the tall man says. "This is my assistant, Ezra. Do you know who you are?"

"It is not important who I am." I respond. "I am here to serve."

"Gosh, she _does_ sound like an Abnegation." Ezra groans.

"I want you to look at yourself, and tell me what you see." Brad says. He moves, and there is a mirror behind him. I see myself.

I have gray hair, that goes down to my waist and curls at the end. I also have matching gray eyes, and caucasian skin. I am wearing a simple long-sleeved gray shirt and ankle-length gray pants, with gray boots underneath. I have a small splash of freckles across my nose.

"I see myself." I say simply. "I do not wish to see myself; I wish to see people I can serve." I mean every word.

"We'll take her to meet the others." Brad says, his hands in his pockets. "Candor still hasn't awoken yet."

Ezra takes me by the hand and leads me out of the room. His hand is cold. He brings me down the hall without a word, and I don't say anything. I do not want to bother him.

He opens a door and leads me in. "Hope you survive." he mutters and leaves, closing the door behind me.

The room is dark, and I call out a greeting. Nobody answers. I see a light-switch and flip it on.

"SURPRISE!"a young girl, about my age, leaps over a bunk bed and in front of me, landing on her feet. I leap back.

The girl has long, straight red hair that reaches to her waist, with blonde highlights at the bottom. She is wearing a red sweater over a long-sleeved yellow shirt, and red yoga pants splattered with yellow paint. She has white shoes over yellow socks, but her eyes are the most noticeable thing about her. One is a shade of red that is not scary but is not vibrant, and the other is a pale yellow that is also not a frightening shade. I am unsure of how red and yellow eyes cannot be scary, but her eyes are strangely bright, making me want to smile, so I do.

"Hello." I say. "I have been told that I am Abnegation. It is my pleasure to serve you."

"Dang you, Amity." says a boy who walks out from behind the bunk, except he doesn't say 'Dang.' "We were gonna scare her first."

"You scared _me_." another boy climbs out from behind a drawer. "Can't you have your fun?"

The first boy has thick jet-black hair, with bangs that reach his eyebrows. He also has black eyes, and light brown skin. He is wearing a shirt and pants that look like mine, except they are pitch-black instead of gray, and he has boots that look to be made of some sort of reptile skin, also black. The second boy has hair that looks to be blue– however, that may just be the lighting– with pale blue eyes the color of the sky. He has a shirt like the other boy's, except a dark blue, and ragged blue jeans. He has blue socks too, with white tennis shoes that are tinted blue as well.

"I'm Amity!" the girl greets, ignoring the males. She shakes my hand, and I feel that it is very warm, in contrast to Ezra's chilly palm. "Nice to meet you!"

"I'm Dauntless." the black-haired boy says. He takes my hand from Amity and shakes it violently. His hand is also warm, but I feel that it is also blistered, as though it had been damaged multiple times. "Hope we get to kill something, eh?"

"It would be selfish to kill for fun." I cock my head as he releases my hand.

"Heavens, it_ is_ an Abnegation." says the other boy. "I'm Erudite."

I shake his hand, though he flinches from my touch. He must not like Abnegations. "I hope to serve you." I tell him.

"I hope to learn something from you." Erudite says, though it seems to translate as _I hope you die_.

"You seem to dislike me." I tell him. "I hope I may change that opinion by serving."

"Gain a personality, then we'll talk." Erudite says, rolling his eyes.

"Aw, it's fine, Errie." Dauntless slaps him on the back, and Erudite grabs a chair to keep from toppling over. "She's being selfless, and selflessness is an act of bravery."

"Pity she can't learn anything, though." Erudite says.

"Now, what do you want to do?" Amity asks. She shows me the three bunk beds. "You can have bottom bunk of mine, or top bunk of the next one."

"Whichever one you prefer." I say.

"Take the bottom of mine!" she squeals. "We're going to be _best buddies_!"

Dauntless rolls his eyes. "Your clothes are in the gray chest." he informs me. "Mine are in the black, Amity's are in the red and yellow, etc."

"Thank you." I say. "If you need anything, I will be glad to help you."

Dauntless smirks at Erudite, then turns to me. "Yeah, there is something. Do you know why we're here? We've been here for a week and nobody tells us anything, except for the maid who brings us food, and even then, she's really tricky to get information from."

"I apologize, but no." I say.

Erudite and Dauntless look at each other, and Amity grins as if she knows what they're thinking.

"There _is_ something _else_ you can do." Erudite tells me, smiling at me for the first time since I arrived.

"You'd have to _help_, though." Dauntless smirks.

"It would be my pleasure." I respond.

Amity squeals again and jumps up and down. "Are we doing what I think we're doing?" she sees Dauntless's smirk. "OHMIGOSHWEARRRRRRRRRRRRRRE!"

"Well, you see, the only one who talks to us told us that the Candor would be woken up today, whatever that means." Dauntless says. "And we'd like to watch."

"How would we do that?" I ask.

Erudite shrugs. "We'll have to sneak out."


	2. Amity

Chapter Two

Amity

I am supposed to be listening to Dauntless explain the plan, but mostly I'm just clapping and squealing. This is going to be the best. day. ever. First, I get a new roomie, and now we're going to watch something we've been dreaming about for the past week!

The planning mostly goes as follows, anyway: Dauntless suggests something. Abnegation agrees. Erudite argues. Abnegation agrees. Dauntless and Erudite argue. Abnegation settles the argument with a compromise. It's boring, and boring things are the worst things in life, except for violence. But if there was a human embodiment of violence, I'd still be nice to it, because being nice makes people feel happy!

The only time when I wasn't happy was when I was woken up. I was woken up by Brad and a girl named Kelly, and they just rolled their eyes at me whenever I said anything. Before that, I was in complete darkness, and I couldn't see or hear anything, which made everything not fun.

"Did you get that, Amity?" Dauntless asks.

"Get what?" I respond, still smiling.

Dauntless facepalms, and uses his other hand to wave at Erudite. Erudite sighs and explains, "When the maid comes, we're going to knock her out and use her keycard to escape. We'll use the information on the card to find out where they're keeping Candor, and then we'll sneak in and watch her wake up. Your job, Amity, is to be as quiet as possible."

I nod. "But, if we knock out the maid, won't she be sad?"

"Yes," Erudite rolls his eyes, "but she's one person. You'll make three people happy– and yourself, so that's four– if you help us."

"Okay, then." it doesn't make any sense to me, but I'll do it to make Erudite happy. "Dauntless'll knock her out, then?"

"With Abnegation's clothes chest, which she happily donated to the cause." Dauntless nods and gives me a thumbs-up.

"I am happy to be of service." Abnegation responds.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, save it." Erudite groans. "She'll come in about twelve minutes, so Amity, can you help Abnegation get settled in?"

"OF COURSE!" I scream. I grab Abnegation's hand and drag her over to our bunk. Her hair is a little tangled, and still wet from the dark water, so I get out my brush and start brushing it out. She inhales deeply, and I fear that I have hurt her, but she doesn't say anything, so I keep going.

"Do you want to know what we've found out?" I ask her.

"If it pleases you." she responds.

I giggle. "You're funny. But anyway, we did find out that we all left our tubes at the maturity age of sixteen, so HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I'll mark it on the calendar!"

I abandon the brush and pull out a calendar. It was really plain, so I drew little flowers and bunnies on it. Dauntless told me that it was stupid, but I didn't listen to him. I already have all of our birthdays marked- Dauntless was born first, on Sunday, April 25th. I was born on the 27th, and Erudite was born on the 28th. Today is the 31st, so apparently Candor was born on the same day as Abnegation. I show Abnegation the calendar, marked with her name on it, right above Candor's. Abnegation blinks at it. "Okay."

"Are you happy?" I ask, worried.

Abnegation notices my expression. "Of course."

"Yay!" I clap my hands and begin brushing her hair again. I want to sing a song, but I only know one song, from the maid. I decide I'll just sing it over and over until the plan goes into motion.

"TWINKLE TWINKLE LITTLE STAR!"

Dauntless groans. Erudite shoves his face in a pillow. Abnegation listens politely.

* * *

"HOW I WONDER WHAT YOU AAAAAARE!" I pause. "TWINKLE TWINKL-"

"Shh!" Dauntless shoves a fist into my mouth. I stop. "It's 12:55. She'll be bringing in dinner."

We all grow silent. Erudite hides under his bunk. I join him down there. "What are we doing?" I whisper.

"Shh!" Erudite whispers back. I stay quiet, and I can hear Abnegation slide next to me. She's breathing deeply, as if she's unsure of what she should be doing. I see Dauntless's feet move towards Abnegation's chest, and he picks it up and moves to the door. There are a few moments of uncomfortable silence.

Then there is a click. The door opens, and the maid walks in. "Where is every-" she begins, before Dauntless slams the chest on her head. She doesn't even have time to scream before she topples to the floor.

I leap out from under the bed. "Is she okay?" I ask.

"She'll be fine." Dauntless shrugs. He takes a card from her belt and looks behind him. "I guess she didn't close the door, did she? Meh, we'll use it later. Come on out, guys!"

Abnegation crawls out first, and dusts off her pants. Erudite bangs his head on the underside of the bed on the way out.

"Let's go!" I bounce up and down to show my enthusiasm. "Come on, then!"

Dauntless runs out first, and I follow him. Abnegation casts wary looks as she leaves, and Erudite goes last, carrying a small sheet of paper– those are the translations for the code on the card. Dauntless swipes the door closed. "Now, Erudite, translate."

Erudite takes it and swipes the picture of the maid. The card turns into a hologram of the building. Erudite glances around. "Candor's in room 31b, right by us."

He doesn't even look at his paper.

"Let's move, then, but quietly, in case someone goes by." Dauntless says, but he's very quiet about it. "Abnegation, you go first."

Abnegation nods and goes ahead of him.

We don't run into any guards, and get to 31b without difficulty.

"I'm surprised that there aren't people guarding the rooms." Dauntless notes.

"Why would they?" Erudite asks. "From what the maid told us, nobody can get in here."

Dauntless swipes the card in a small crack by the door, and the door opens quickly. Dauntless runs in, and I bounce after him. I stop cold in my tracks.

In front of me is a tube of water. In that tube of water is a girl.

The girl has jet-black hair, which fans out in the water. She has what looks like a suit. Her skin is also ebony-colored. All four of us look at each other and then duck behind a metal table with lots of buttons. I want to push the buttons, but Dauntless can tell that and slaps his arm over my hands. He's really strong, so I can't move.

"Look at her." Abnegation whispers. "She looks lifeless."

"She's breathing." Erudite notes. "But how she does that in water, I don't know."

Dauntless is about to say something, but my gasp interrupts him.

Something flows into the water. It looks like white paint, which was one of the few things allowed to me. It flows in through the girl's ears, and slowly, white streaks appear in the front of her hair. The white is then tainted with a tan-color, and her skin slowly turns to that. We look to each other.

"That should not be possible." Erudite tells us. "Even if she were genetically cloned, she would be made with her own colored skin and hair, and there's nothing that looks like that–" he gestures to the tube, "that could do that, as far as I know from the books they lent us."

"Something's wrong here." Abnegation says. She's trembling. "We have to go."

"No way!" Dauntless shouts. "We came here to see her awake, and we're going to!"

The door clicks. We all freeze. It opens.

Inside steps Brad and Ezra. "It's time to wake her up." Brad says. "Record this. 1:04, Candor's birth. Push the lever." Ezra's feet move near us, but he doesn't check anything.

Something is pulled. The water lowers in the tube, and Candor raises up. The top of the tube is removed, and Candor's head emerges. She breathes in, and opens her eyes. One is pitch black; the other is a brilliant white.

Ezra and Brad pull her out, and she blinks water out of her eyes. They sit her down in a chair.

"What is your name?" Brad asks. The same question he asked me.

"I don't know." the girl shrugs. "Why's it important?"

Brad rubs his forehead, then continues. "Do you know who you are?"

"No." she says. "I'd like to know. And just for the record, you look like an idiot."

Brad groans. So does Ezra. I don't want them to feel bad, but Dauntless still has my hands down so I can't pull myself up. "Your name is Candor." he informs her. "I want you to look at yourself, and tell me what you see."

He shows her a mirror. She looks at it. "I see somebody who really needs an outfit change." she says. "Anybody else?" she sees Ezra. "So do you."

She turns towards us. "And so do they."

We freeze. Brad rolls his eyes and pulls us out, one by one. He pulls me out last.

"Thank you for helping me up!" I grin.

"These are your fellow Faction Children." Brad tells her. He gestures to each one of us in turn. "Dauntless, Erudite, Abnegation and Amity. They are representing the brave, the intelligent, the selfless and the peaceful. You represent the honesty."

I raise my eyebrow at Dauntless and Erudite. We did not know this.

"I think it's time we explain something to you." Brad crosses his arms. "Follow us. We'll get you a meal, then discuss how you got in here, and why you were born in the first place."


	3. Candor

Chapter Three

Candor

_Will somebody please tell me what's going on?_

I have no idea who I am, and I was only born a few seconds ago. My fellow "Faction Children" dress like idiots, not to mention that the ginger acts like an idiot, and those two adults look like they'll try to control me. Yeah, not gonna happen.

The older man, Brad, sits us down and tells Ezra to go do something. He gets us some chocolate cake, but Abnegation pushes it away and gives it to Amity, who thanks her before pretty much eating it whole. I tell her, "Chew with your mouth shut."

"Okay." Amity says and does what I told her.

After Erudite informs him how they escaped, Brad turns to us. "Right. It's time to tell you why you were created."

"Specifically?" Abnegation asks.

"Yes." Brad rolls his eyes. "We have been working on this for years. We have finally perfected it."

"We're genetically engineered, aren't we?" Erudite inquires. "Or clones?"

Brad nods. I notice that he doesn't tell us which one. "We have made you to be the perfect examples of the Five Factions. Erudite, tell us about them."

Erudite snaps up. "After a war one-hundred years ago, five factions were formed. The ones who blamed selfishness for all the evil in the world formed Abnegation. Those who blamed cowardice formed Dauntless, anger formed Amity, deceit formed Candor, and those who blamed ignorance formed Erudite. The Amity provide food for the other factions. The Dauntless provide protection, and the Abnegation control the government, as they supposedly can't be corrupted. The Erudite provide teachers, and the Candor sound leaders in the law, as well as logical thinkers."

"Thank you for that, Erudite. I see my books went to good use." Brad says.

"You're an Erudite, right?" he asks. "The Erudite main color is blue. The Dauntless have black, Candor have black-and-white, Amity has red and gold, and Abnegation has gray. You're wearing blue."

Brad nods. "Now, we've noticed that some corruption has been in these factions. Erudite, explain the Aptitude and Choosing."

Erudite nods. "There is a test once a year for all children who are sixteen. They take a simulation, and their actions show who they are. They choose their faction the next day, by cutting their hands and then bleeding over bowls of the faction they want to choose. Abnegation has stones in their bowl, Dauntless has burning coals, Erudite has water, Candor has glass and Amity has soil. After a month of initiation training, the ones who pass get to live in their factions. The failures are sent to be factionless. They live on the streets and are given food and clothing for their work… mostly work that nobody wants to do."

"You're a show-off." I inform him.

"You're silly!" Amity giggles, and playfully punches me in the arm. I want to deck her, but I decide not to.

Brad glances around. "Well, you see, we found that there were certain children who did not get a conclusive test. Instead, they would get two or more results. They were called _divergents_."

The word sends a chill down my spine. I see that Dauntless looks furious, Erudite looks worried, Abnegation looks passive as ever, and Amity just keeps that dumb smile on her face.

"They would _lie_ about their results and go into a new faction, to corrupt them as much as possible."

"They would lie?" I ask, and I stand up, my fists clenched. Amity and Dauntless sit me down, and I give them each a glare. I don't know why, but I hate the very idea of that.

"Yes, quite." Brad says. "So we are going to send you into each of your factions. You have been created to be the examples of bravery, honesty, selflessness, intelligence and peace." He blinks. "Unfortunately, we seemed to have gotten 'peace' mixed up with 'overly happy.'"

Amity grins. "That works for me!"

"And it will have to work for us." Brad continues. "You are to adopt false names, and some of our agents in those factions will pretend that you are long-lost children. You will chose your faction, and rise to the top and bring less deception in there. All divergents you find will secretly be reported to me or the Erudite head, Ilina Tie. We will take care of them for you. You will also meet secretly at the Hub every friday night and report to each other."

"I'm sorry; I have a problem here." I say.

"Yes, Candor?" he asks.

"Are we supposed to lie, like the Divergents, and say that we were long-lost children?"

Brad raises his eyebrow. "I suggest you adopt the following catchphrase. 'Ask me no questions, and I'll tell you no lies.'"

I glare, but remain silent. I'm not sure if I was answered or not.

"We will give you three days to decide on your names and plans of action." Brad says. "When Ezra returns, he will escort you to your dorm."

Ezra does arrive, right after Amity finished screaming in my ear everything that they've learned in the past week.

If I have to deal with her every friday night, I think I'll kill myself.


	4. Dauntless

Chapter Four

Dauntless

The next day, we're all up and clothed by eight in the morning.

Don't worry, there are five joining bathrooms, so we each use a different one. I use the one with the stepladder leaning against the wall, and I like to set it up and jump off it when I get bored.

I notice that the maid who brings breakfast is different from the normal maid, and she leaves quickly. I assume that our normal maid refused to return, or was fired. Whichever.

"Brad got me the baby name book." Erudite informs us, showing us the book that the maid also handed him.

"Are we going to have a baby or something?" Amity asks us as a whole. She's genuinely confused. The idiot.

"No, but that's where we're getting our names from." Erudite explains.

Candor has her hair in two braids, going down her shoulders. It's actually kind of pretty. Amity has her hair wild– as always– and Abnegation has her hair in a tight bun.

"What do you suggest for Amity?" Abnegation asks, always thinking of others.

"I suggest Reyna." Erudite says. "It means Queen or Peaceful."

"I like that." Amity claps her hands enthusiastically. "Reyna! I love it!"

"You like everything." Candor rolls her eyes. "It's stupid."

I hold up my hand. Candor high-fives it.

"What do you think for Candor?" Abnegation asks, almost robotically. She's trying to keep the peace, I can tell. Funny how she's more peaceful than Amity is.

Erudite flips through the book. "Allison means 'honesty.' I think you would like that."

Candor nods. "Allison is a pretty name. Reyna is not."

"I like it." Amity repeats. "I like everything!"

Candor jumps at Amity with a look of murder. Abnegation and I leap forward and grab her arms, pulling her back. She screams some words that I didn't even know. She must have had some sort of experience with swearing before she was released or something.

"LET'S ALL PLAY A GAME!" Amity yells, grinning.

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE PANSYCAKE!" Candor screams.

Eventually, she stops trying to maul Amity, and Abnegation and I pull her back over to where we were, sitting her down.

"Hey, that's a Dauntless thing." I complain.

She crosses her arms and huffs. "Yeah, well, I heard you mutter it last night. Figured it worked."

"Why don't we move on?" Abnegation suggests.

"I don't like any of you." Candor announces.

I am not surprised. "Why?" I ask half-heartedly.

She points at Amity. "You would lie to keep the peace," she points at me, "You would lie for fun," she points at Erudite, "You would probably tell the truth for knowledge, so you're fine with me, actually," and she points at Abnegation, "And I'm really not sure what to think about you."

"We'd be talking about me, then, and it would be selfish to talk about me." Abnegation says. "Let us talk about others."

"Screw that, then." Candor glares at Abnegation. "I hate you."

"You may think what you like." Abnegation has a triumphant gleam in her eyes. Funny. I figured she had no spirit.

Erudite looks around. "Uh… Dauntless, how 'bout your name?"

"What means 'brave'?" I ask.

Erudite flips a few pages back. "Uh… oh! I think you would like 'Kendrew.'"

I nod. "Kendrew. That's nice."

"Though you'd probably like it better if it was of Irish Origin, like Alison, right?" Erudite laughs.

"What do you mean?" I ask, then realize exactly what he means. Before I can think, I punch his face.

"Hey!" They all scream.

"Let's not fight!" Amity says.

"That was highly selfish of you!" Abnegation informs me.

"That was my face!" Erudite shouts.

Candor glares at me. "I wanted to do it first!"

"No more jokes." I say. "Got it?"

Erudite nods, a little frightened. "Okay. We'll move on to Abnegation."

"Why don't you go first?" Abnegation suggests, calming down after I move far away from the other boy.

"I have one." Erudite smirks. "Quin. It means 'intelligent.'"

"Fascinating." Abnegation remarks.

"What she said." Amity grins.

Erudite turns towards the back of the book to find one for Abnegation. Abnegation volunteers to do it herself, but Candor tells her that it would be selfless to do the work, but self-serving to pick a name for herself. Abnegation is silent then, not wanting to do anything selfish.

"Got one!" Erudite grins. "How about Lelena?"

There is silence.

"That sounds perfect." Abnegation says. "Thank you."


	5. Erudite

**(AN: Sorry that this is a little short, but I was in a hurry because I have to leave in a bit...)**

Chapter Five

Erudite

Gosh, I hate Abnegation.

Abnegation– or, Lelena, but I guess that's not her name until we actually go out into the world– is so "selfless" and "generous", but nobody ever wonders what actually goes on in her head.

The day after we pick our names, we are called to a sort-of conference room, and Brad escorts us there. After Dauntless and Abnegation both noted that they liked Candor's hair in braids, she puts them in today. I'd make another Dauntless/Candor joke, but I have a feeling that Dauntless and Candor would kill me, so I keep silent.

Amity bounces around us, asking endless questions about where we're going. When those are shunned, Amity comes over to me. "Tell me about my faction again." she says.

I think for a bit. "Well… Amity was formed after a great war over a hundred years ago, by people who blamed hostilities for evil. They don't recognize a leader, but they do have a speaker. They don't really vote on anything, but come to a decision as a whole, and it's usually unanimous. They wear yellow and red– obviously– but their dress code is less strict than the others. They don't have good relationships with Candor, as Candor seems to think that they lie all the time. They stay away from Dauntless, as the Dauntless members' violence contradicts Amity's peace, but they don't fight very much. They're on general terms with Abnegation, and their best relationship is with Erudite, as Erudite supplies most of the inventions to help Amity's crops, which are their contribution to society. During any times of war, the Amity are expected to remain neutral. The only artists in the factions are in Amity."

"Well, that's sad." Amity sighs. "Art is fun."

Brad turns to us before we enter the conference room. "Now, listen. These people inside the room are our spies who will be pretending to be your long-lost parents. Your story is that you were all kidnapped by the same person as young children, if anybody asks. His intentions were unknown, as he treated you like his children, but it turned out that whatever faction he was pretending to be apart of caught him and sent you back to your parents. Understand?"

"I don't want to lie." Candor says and crosses her arms.

Brad rolls his eyes. "Then, if anybody asks about your past, just tell them that you'd like to keep it personal."

Candor thinks. "That is true." she concedes, and Brad opens the door.

Without warning, Amity pushes past us and runs into the room. "Mommy! Daddy!" she screams and collides with two people wearing yellow and red. They look as surprised as the rest of us, but slowly hug her back.

Candor goes in next. "Honestly, _Reyna_, you do know that they aren't your real parents."

Amity looks at her with one eye, still hugging her new family. "I know. I'm pretending. Shh!"

Candor mumbles something but goes over to two people dressed in black-and-white. Dauntless goes in and starts asking his "parents" about the most dangerous areas of the Dauntless Compound, as if I couldn't have told him already. Abnegation goes in next and respectfully talks to her new family, which I notice has a younger daughter already, probably around fourteen. She obviously didn't have a choice in this arrangement, as she has her arms crossed and is huffing.

I go in last, and glance around the room for the couple in blue. They're standing closer to the exit doors, looking a bit worried. I go over to them and hold out my hand for them to shake.

"I guess you're my parents." I say, and they glance at each other.

"Yep." the father nods. "My name's Kennen."

"I'm Clara." the mother informs me. "What's your name?"

I open my mouth to form the word "Erudite." I stop before I do. I think for a bit, trying to remember what I came up with.

"Quin." I finally say. "My name's Quin."


End file.
